24
by Arwen Jade Kenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent to investigate murders at a haunted castle. But things are more complicated than they appear. * COMPLEATED*
1. Default Chapter

PART 1

  
  


Jedi Temple

Suite 1506 (Jinn/Kenobi residence)

0:18hrs (12:18am)

  
  


Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on his bed, propped against the wall, reading a book filled with short horror stories. He had been sitting there for over an hour, since his Master had been awoken by the council for a briefing. Qui-Gon Jinn had muttered under his breath about how important sleep was to a man of his age, then he'd left.

  
  


Obi-Wan looked up from his novel briefly, he thought he'd heard something. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to read. The Jedi Padawan suddenly gave a start as large hands clamped on his shoulders

  
  


"AHH" he exclaimed, then looked up into the midnight blue eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn who was trying hard to suppress a laugh. "Master, you scared the Hell out of me."

  
  


"If you read horror novels past 24 hours I wouldn't be surprised." The tall, stoic Jedi Master picked up the discarded novel and gave it a quick once-over. Obi-Wan was curious as to why the council had summoned Qui-Gon at so late an hour. 

  
  


"Master, what did the council want at this hour of the night?"

  
  


Qui-Gon's amused expression faded and he sat in the chair next to Obi-Wan's bed. "We're leaving on a mission tomorrow. They were contacted later tonight so they had no choice but to call at this hour. We are going to a supposed haunted castle on the planet Airené called Chillingham Castle."

  
  


The Padawan slowly inclined his head, he had heard of the place before. The building was over 800 years old and supposedly haunted by the spirts of the people tortured and killed there during a civil war. 

  
  


"The castle has been a museum for the past five decades," Qui-Gon continued, "But there have been two murders all within the past week. The first casualty was an eight-year-old girl, the second was a twenty-three year-old man. The people of the planet believe the castle's evil spirts are to blame for the killings. We are going to the castle with the father of the child, the fiance of the man, and a thirteen-year-old Sanderai psychic."

  
  


Obi-Wan was not surprised to hear that a psychic would accompany the group, but he was startled that they would send one that was so young.

  
  


"This girl is the only psychic who has dealt with these types of forces before, that is why she is coming with us," continued the Jedi Master, "She has also completed her Demoiselle training, that is why she is even being permitted to join us. Her name is Alexis Brélis, she is the cousin of Kyra Dulais."

  
  


Obi-Wan straightened. Kyra Dulais was a Sanderai warrior who had aided them in attempts to rescue each other. Obi-Wan was unaware that the young woman had any surviving family. Qui-Gon stood from his chair and gave a small yawn. 

  
  


"We leave first thing tomorrow morning, good night Padawan."

  
  


"Good-night Master," answered Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon flipped off the lights and went back to his room. 

  
  


Obi-Wan lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, something told him that this mission was far more complicated than it appeared.

  
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  


Jedi Transport

10:37hrs

  
  


Qui-Gon Jinn had the same feeling as he made his way back to the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan for the duration of the ride to Airené. He knew that his apprentice was interested in the supernatural, he hoped that Obi-Wan had some kind of idea as to what went on in Chillingham. 

  
  


When Qui-Gon stepped through the door he found his apprentice sitting by a window reading his horror stories again.

  
  


"Don't even try it," the Padawan said to his Master without lifting his eyes from the page. 

  
  


Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice and wished he hadn't come to discuss so serious a subject. "I have a question. Do you know anything about the ghosts of Chillingham?"

  
  


Obi-Wan's mood sobered as he put his book down. "I know of two ghosts Master, the first is known as the Radiant Boy. He was locked up in a closet in the Pink Room, he died in there. When they found his skeleton, his teeth and knuckles were no longer there. He'd tried to claw and bite his way out."

  
  


Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head, it was a very disturbing story. "And the other ghost?" the Master questioned his apprentice. 

  
  


"The other one is of one of Chillingham's torturers, his name was John Sage. He had injured his leg causing him to have a limp leg that dragged across the floor, that's how you knew he was coming. He was always devising new ways of killing people, I think he's one of the most evil spirts in the place." Obi-Wan bit his lip and Qui-Gon could tell by the look in his eyes that he intended to say something but wasn't sure how. 

  
  


"Do you believe in ghosts Master?"

  
  


Qui-Gon was taken slightly aback by the blunt question. "I do not believe that spirts are behind the murders here, but that someone is trying to make is appear as so."

  
  


Obi-Wan shuddered so did Qui-Gon. It was as if a chill had passed through him, bringing cold to every part of him.

  
  


"Something tells me you should not have said that." Qui-Gon did not find it wise to disagree.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Airené legislative building

Conference room

14:30hrs

  
  


Obi-Wan Kenobi looked around the circular table at the beings that were to accompany himself and his Master to the castle. The first figure was a human man with short brown hair and blue eyes, he had a medium build and could be no older than 35 standard years. The second was a Sanderai female, the blood red braids and the daja across her back betrayed her. She had brown eyes and the rest of her hair was a rust coloured red, sharply contrasting the blood red of her braids. She looked about 25 standard years.

  
  


The last member of the party was without a doubt Alexis Brélis. She shared the emerald green eyes of her cousin, but had raven black hair with the blood red braids. She seemed to answer to the name Lex also. Obi-Wan could understand that Alexis seemed quite formal for her, so she would naturally offer a contraction.

  
  


Lex opened up the meeting by thanking the Master/Padawan team for coming and for their speed. Then she turned to the man and asked him to relate his story. Obi-Wan was amazed at the professionalism the thirteen year old was showing.

  
  


The man stood nodded toward Lex. 

"My name is Jaim Marlin," began the man, "I came here with my eight-year-old daughter Juliet, her class was assigned Chillingham Castle as a school Galactic History project." Obi-Wan sighed, he could sense what was coming next. 

  
  


"About half an hour into the tour," Jaim continued, "We had stopped by the Gray Room, I assume Juliet wandered off because when we were told to move on I noticed she was gone. We all searched the castle, nothing. By the next day local authorities were called in and the search widened to the surrounding moors." Jaim stopped for a moment, Obi-Wan could see that he was preparing himself to retell something very painful. "Three days later I received news they had discovered my daughter's body in the gray room, lying in the middle of the floor. They were baffled, the Gray had been searched many times."

  
  


Jaim took a shuddering breath and continued. "When I got to the castle I received a coroner's report: there was no physical reason for my child to be dead. Yesterday, Demoiselle Brélis came to see the body and nearly fainted. We saw a pale, normal body. Lex saw her..gutted." 

  
  


The man sat back down and put his face in his hands, great sobs racking his body. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged glances, each of their eyes showing nothing but sympathy towards the grieving father. The Padawan saw his Master give a small shudder as he turned back towards the others.

  
  


What is he feeling? The bond told Obi-Wan nothing, Qui-Gon's shields were up.

  
  


Lex stood again and asked the Sanderai woman to tell her story. Lex sat back down and the woman stood.

  
  


"My name is Sandretta Latrey, I came here with my fiance, Cody, for a getaway, We were also on a tour but while the guide was talking, Cody started to fade away. He reached out to me, but he disappeared and..."

  
  


Sandretta never finished, she instead sat down and started crying. Obi-Wan knew that she would have much preferred to preform this 'emotional outburst' in private. But her grief was too great.

  
  


Lex stood and turned to the Jedi. "They searched for days until they found his body in the Pink Room, again with no physical cause of death. But when I saw him, I saw dismemberment and other wounds." Lex spoke some words in Sanderai to Sandretta, who turned to Jaim and whispered in his ear.

  
  


The two of them both left. Lex swung her chair to face the Jedi. "Obi-Wan," she began, "You believe that the spirts of Chillingham are behind this. You believe it deeply don't you?"

  
  


Obi-Wan nodded and looked at his Master. //How does she know all this//

  
  


//Maybe she is a real psychic after all//

  
  


"Yes Master Jinn, I am a real psychic." She smiled at the Master and Padawan's stunned expressions, then her mood turned serious again. "Obi-Wan could you please leave the room for a moment?" Obi-Wan was stunned, what did this girl have to say to Qui-Gon that she couldn't say in front of him?

  
  


"Qui-Gon may repeat what I've said to you if he wishes," soothed Lex.

  
  


"Padawan, go on."

  
  


Obi-Wan shrugged. He turned around and left, the door closing silently behind him.

  
  


* * * * * * 

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan leave then turned back to Lex. Her face was very grave.

  
  


"You don't believe one word about this ghost business do you?" 

  
  


Qui-Gon was once again taken aback by the same blunt question his Padawan had asked him last night. He chose his words carefully. "It's not that I don't believe, I just don't think that this is the case here." That was a load of fodder and you know it Jinn 

  
  


Lex seemed to know it too as she gave him a sceptical look, one that would rival her cousin's. "Obi-Wan and you both had a chill after you said that the first time?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"He said he had a feeling you shouldn't have said that?"

  
  


"Yes" How does she know all this

  
  


Lex gave him one of those all knowing looks again. "I think he's right. Evil spirts don't like people who don't believe. They love showing to people that they are here, the methods they choose to demonstrate this can be very sinister. I hope you are not faced with the travesty Jaim and Sandretta faced, the ghost needed to teach them a lesson for their doubts."

  
  


The young psychic paused and threw a look to the closed door where Obi-Wan was waiting. "I saw the way you acted to their grief Master Jedi, I can tell you care very much for him. For his sake, keep your mind open. I don't think you want to loose him"

  
  


Lex walked past him and back out the door, leaving Qui-Gon standing alone in shock.

  
  


Was Lex threatening him....or was her cryptic speech a warning.

  
  


The girl was right about one thing: he did NOT want to loose his apprentice. The boy was a son to him and the prospect of life without him was unbearable.

  
  


He would do whatever was necessary to keep Obi-Wan safe.


	2. Part 2

PART 2

  
  


Obi-Wan sat outside the door waiting for Qui-Gon and Lex. A moment later Lex emerged, gave him a sad look, then walked on. A few minutes later Qui-Gon walked out, his face was a mask of calm but Obi-Wan could tell that whatever Lex said rocked him to the core.

  
  


"Master," began Obi-Wan, "What happened?"

  
  


Qui-Gon considered the question for a moment. "I'll tell you later, Padawan. It will not compromise the mission if you do not know."

  
  


Obi-Wan nodded, while trying to keep his frustration under control as he and Qui-Gon walked up to the others. Qui-Gon had kept things from him before and had told him in due time, Obi-Wan believed that Qui-Gon would tell him when the timing was right.

  
  


They approached Jaim and Sandretta where they expressed their condolence. Lex arrived with her daja slung across her back.

  
  


"Where we are going," she stated, "is known as the 'home of evil.' You will be faced with things you do not understand, you will have contact with the otherside."

  
  


Lex turned away for a moment and Obi-Wan caught his Master rolling his midnight eyes in annoyance. Obi-Wan nudged him.

  
  


"Jaim, Sandretta," Lex continued, "No one had more reason that you not to return to the castle. If either if you wish to remain, please say so now."

  
  


Not a word was said. Lex nodded in approval.

  
  


"Very well. We leave at 21:00hrs."

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


Landspeeder

Airenéan fields

21:30hrs

  
  


Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Sandretta and Jaim sat in the back of Lex's landspeeder, which she was driving. The two mourners did not feel much like speaking at the moment and Obi-Wan was taking a nap.

  
  


Qui-Gon was still attempting to digest what the young girl had told him. He glanced at Obi-Wan, still sleeping. He ran his fingers protectively through his Padawan's hair, no ghost was getting Obi-Wan without a fight.

  
  


An hour or so later Qui-Gon felt a very large, dark presence overtake him. He shuddered and Obi-Wan woke up shaking also. They both looked up.

  
  


A large castle loomed over them, it was made of stone and was covered with moss and cobwebs. Lex stopped the speeder by a path that led up to the castle. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exited the speeder and exchanged a look of caution, something was not right.

  
  


Lex activated her pocket light and led the way down the path. There wasn't a sound, no animals, birds or wind for that matter. It seemed that everything stayed away from this place.

  
  


After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the front door. The young Sanderai pulled out a keycard, ran it through a slot and pushed open the door. Jaim and Sandretta followed their guide in, Qui-Gon took a step forward but he noticed something.

  
  


His feet would not move. It was like there was a wall in front of him, holding him back. The sensation quickly passed and he continued forward.

  
  


He noticed that Obi-Wan was not beside him, and he had not gone in ahead of him. Qui-Gon turned around and saw his Padawan sprawled out on the dirt path, his skin had gone completely pale and his eyes were wide open in shock.

  
  


The Jedi Master wasted no time in racing to Obi-Wan's side, he could hear the footsteps of the others behind him as he ran but didn't care. He dropped next to his Padawan and gently shook his shoulders. "Obi-Wan, snap out of it!" 

  
  


The teen slowly closed his eyes and shuddered. 

  
  


"Obi-Wan, please!" begged Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open and he gave his Master a quizzical look, like he couldn't remember who Qui-Gon was.

  
  


Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hand in his and lowered his voice. "Obi-Wan, it's me. Qui-Gon."

  
  


Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, shook his head and squeezed his Master's hand. With his Master's help, he sat up and looked at Qui-Gon. "Master...what the hell was that!?"   
  
Qui-Gon gave a small smile and helped Obi-Wan up. The teen looked ready to fall over so Qui-Gon threw his Padawan's arm over his own shoulder and helped him back to the castle.   
  
Jaim, Sandretta and Lex had looks of relief on their faces as they returned inside the castle and Lex closed the door tight behind them.   
  
Qui-Gon found a chair for Obi-Wan, sat him down and asked what had happened.   
  
"I saw a man," said Obi-Wan, "he had a limp. He stared at me and yelled 'if you have any sense Jedi, leave while you still can! Don't wait for me to kill again'"   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "That's all I can remember."   
  
Suddenly the lights came on. Everyone turned to see Lex standing by a panel. "You have just had a run in with John Sage," she confirmed, "One of the most infamous torturers of Chillingham."   
  
A thought crossed Qui-Gon's mind, he turned back to face Obi-Wan. "Did he..."   
  
His apprentice put a hand on the Jedi Master's shoulder. "No. If he had I would have known, so would you."   
  
Lex returned to the group and looked at Qui-Gon. "Now do you believe?" she asked.   
  
Qui-Gon looked at the psychic, at Obi-Wan, then back at Lex. He was unsure of what to make of it. It could have been a great many things. Why was it so hard for him to believe in ghosts when he had proof sitting right in front of him.   
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE SITH!" cried Jaim. "Your apprentice has just been attacked by a man who has been dead for centuries! Juliet said she saw a man like that approach her shortly before she was stolen from me!" Jaim looked at Obi-Wan and back at Qui-Gon. "Keep your eye on him Master Jedi! I wouldn't wish this grief on my worst enemy."   
  
He ran off, followed by Sandretta. Lex stood there for a moment then ran after them, while suggesting that they get some sleep. Qui-Gon sat down on the floor.   
  
//Master, I don't think any of us are going to be able to sleep in this hell hole//   
  
Qui-Gon gave his Padawan a glare. //Now is not the time for profanities. I think we dealt with Kyra a bit to much, her way with words has rubbed off on you//   
  
Obi-Wan slid himself off the chair and onto the floor next to Qui-Gon.   
  
//At least Lex has better control then her cousin does//observed Qui-Gon.   
  
The sound of glass breaking filled the hall, followed by the sound of a girl cursing in Sanderai.   
  
Qui-Gon sighed. //I stand corrected//   


Chillingham Castle   
Great Hall   
04:35hrs   
  
Obi-Wan was right. No one slept long in this place. Qui-Gon was the only one awake currently, it was impossible for him sleep with the sensation of hands grabbing him.   
  
As he sat against the wall his thoughts returned to Lex's question: "Do you believe?"   
  
Qui-Gon was still not entirely convinced, even though his own apprentice had been attacked by a dead man. It also offered an explanation of why he didn't sense anything from Obi-Wan.   
  
But this whole ghost idea was not something he was going to swallow right away...but he was not willing to rule it out.   
  
The Jedi Master heard Sandretta toss in her sleep, moaning her fiance's name. Across the room Jaim was doing the same.   
  
Qui-Gon tore his eyes away, he knew he could not begin to comprehend their grief...and he never wanted to.   
  
He could make out the silhouette of Lex asleep on a chair by the door, her daja across her lap.   
  
Qui-Gon turned back towards Obi-Wan, everything seemed fine with him.   
  
Except that his legs were fading into thin air.   
  
Qui-Gon thought back to what had happened to Sandretta's fiancé, he had faded away into nothing.   
  
The Jedi Master grabbed his Padawan's boot, what he could see of it, and shook him awake.   
  
Obi-Wan grumbled at sat up, then noticed his legs. The fear in his eyes was undisguised.   
  
"Obi-Wan! Hold onto me!" shouted Qui-Gon ad he grabbed his Padawan's hands tightly in his own.   
  
There was no way Obi-Wan was going to be torn from him like this. He knew what he had to do.   
And Obi-Wan knew as well.   
  
"No Master don't!" begged Obi-Wan.   
  
Qui-Gon blocked out his Padawan's plea and pulled the force around him, trying to pull the fading towards himself.   
  
It was working, he was fading and Obi-Wan was becoming clearer.   
  
Obi-Wan began screaming for the others, as they woke up and ran to the Master/Padawan team, they found that they could not touch them. Something was blocking them.   
  
Qui-Gon met Obi-Wan's eyes. "Forgive me Padawan." he whispered.   
  
His Padawan tensed as he tried to fight the force suggested unconsciousness that his Master sent to him.   
  
The last thing Qui-Gon was aware of was Obi-Wan screaming a final phrase. "NO!! YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM! YOU"LL HAVE TO KILL ME!"   



	3. Part 3

PART 3 

  


Chillingham Castle   
Great Hall   
08:35hrs   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly returned to consciousness. As the room and his thoughts became more clear, he remembered his Master's sacrifice.   
  
"No" he moaned.   
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Obi-Wan turned his head to see Jaim Marlin sitting next to him. "You have my deepest condolences for your loss."   
  
Obi-Wan stared at the man for a moment, then exploded. "No. He is NOT DEAD! I would have felt him die !"   
  
Jaim seemed to stagger at the Jedi Padawan's aggression. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan but you have to let him--"   
  
"No I WILL NOT let him go!" hollered Obi-Wan. "He is STILL ALIVE!"   
  
Jaim continued to look at him oddly and Obi-Wan began to take deep breaths. Yelling over and over would not solve anything.   
  
"She's awake." called Sandretta from another part of the floor.   
  
Obi-Wan and Jaim turned and saw Lex attempting to sit herself up against the wall.   
  
"Right after Qui-Gon vanished and you lost consciousness," said the Sanderai woman, "Lex passed out and has remained that way for as long as you have."   
  
The thirteen year old was leaning against the wall and taking deep, staggering breaths. She seemed to be muttering a few things to herself, the one thing that she made audible to the whole group was the only thing Obi-Wan cared about.   
  
"Qui-Gon...not...dead."   


Jaim looked at Obi-Wan, who gave a great sigh of relief. But the look of urgency did not leave his face.   
  
Lex took several more breaths before she continued. "He is alive...but he's in their world now. And he's--"   
  
Obi-Wan didn't know whether the thirteen year old had even finished her statement because a sudden pain washed over him and he fell to his knees, as his cry echoed through the hall.   
  
Jaim and Sandretta helped him over to the wall beside Lex.   
  
"They're killing him" he whispered. Then Obi-Wan doubled over again and kept screaming and clutching his chest. Suddenly, the pain vanished as quickly as it had come about.   
  
Obi-Wan threw himself against the wall, trying to get a hold of himself. He looked over at Lex, whose eyes opened.   
  
"They've stopped...for now." she said.   
  
The young psychic began to tell her story. "While I was unconscious I was approached by John Sage." said Lex. "I tried to offer myself in exchange for Qui-Gon but he would have none of it. But, he did agree to give us a 'sporting' chance."   
  
Obi-Wan, Jaim and Sandretta looked at each other. "What did he mean by that?" asked Obi-Wan.   
  
Lex sighed. "We have until 24hrs tonight to find a way to save him. Otherwise, he dies."   
  
The Sanderai girl looked at Obi-Wan. "He did not agree to allow Qui-Gon to block out his pain so I want you to go into one of your healing trances to try and get more of a grip over your pain."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded and looked at the others. "Let's do this."   


---------------   
Chillingham Castle   
Torture Chamber   
10:45hrs.   
  
Lex was three years younger than Obi-Wan, but her orders demanded no arguments. Lex had demanded that he keep under he trance for more time than he deemed necessary.   
  
When he had finally been allowed to emerged from the healing trance, he had been bombarded by a strong sense from the Torture chamber.   
  
The group now found themselves trudging up the decaying staircase to the chamber, when they opened the door a collective shudder ran through the group.   
  
The room was filled with instruments of torture. Racks, thumbscrews, Iron Maidens and other atrocities.   
  
Obi-Wan heard Sandretta take a deep breath from behind him. "I don't know about you," she said, "But I am staring at the gate of Hell."   
  
Obi-Wan and the others nodded in agreement. And Qui-Gon was in that hell.   
* * * * *   
10:50hrs   
  
Obi-Wan was a wreak. He couldn't comprehend how anyone could inflict this type of pain on another being. The Padawan wanted to throw up, he wanted to sit down and get control of his dizzy spells.   
  
But the burning in his chest would not permit him to. Qui-Gon had thrown himself into Hell in order to save Obi-Wan from that experience.   
  
For that Obi-Wan would not rest   
* * * *   
Chillingham Castle   
Chapel   
12:36hrs   
  
Alexis Brélis made her way down to the Chapel area of the Castle. Sandretta and Jaim were off searching elsewhere and Obi-Wan was still upstairs.   
  
Lex was not entirely sure about leaving the Jedi Padawan alone up there, she smiled. She didn't find a Jedi capable of looking after himself.   
  
Then again, not every Jedi Padawan was facing the loss of his Master.   
  
Lex looked at her wrist chrono and began to feel uneasy.   
  
Something was coming...   


--------------------   
Chillingham Castle   
Pink room   
13:15hrs   
  
Demoiselle Sandretta Latrey paced the Pink Room, he daja was out and she was very ready to use it.   
  
Sanderai warriors did not like to show emotion of any kind, even so her heart went out to Obi-Wan Kenobi. A Jaim had plainly stated, she would not wish this grief on an enemy.   
  
Cody was her life. They had met on a mission to the Sanderai world of Umbria to squash a band of slave traders there. After the mission, the rest had been history.   
  
Sandretta pushed down her grief, she could not let her personal feelings get in the way.   
  
She took a walk around the room and was drawn to a doll carriage with a doll inside. She felt a cold chill and touched the doll's cheek.   
  
The doll was sweating.   
  
Sandretta's mind would not let her understand what was going on. It was freezing cold in the room but the doll was sweating like it had been left in the Tatooine deserts.   
  
Sandy...   
  
Sandretta froze and her breath caught. Only one person had called her Sandy...   
  
Sandy....be wary...Kenobi is in danger!   
  
Sandretta felt the tears coming but she banished them. "Cody! Tell me what I must do!"   
  
The Sanderai woman was not graced with a reply.   
  
* * * *   
Chillingham Castle   
Second floor corridor   
13:21hrs   
  
Jaim Marlin stampeded down the stairs, he had to find Lex, only she could have an explanation...   
  
He tried to keep his emotions in check but that was impossible for him. He had just been contacted by the ghost of his daughter.   
  
It had been Juliet, he had seen her as clear as day. But she had vanished after saying one word: Obi-Wan.   
  
As he made his way onto the first floor, he ran into the Sanderai woman. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him.   
  
"You heard your child." It was not a question.   
  
Jaim nodded then Sandretta told him of her experience. They gave each other a look of comfort then ran off in search of Lex.   
* * * *   
Chillingham Castle   
Torture Chamber'   
13:30hrs.   
  
Obi-Wan had explored the whole top floor and had returned to the torture chamber, in hopes that he had missed something.   
  
//Hold on Master, we're coming for you. I'm coming for you//   
  
There was no reply, there hadn't been one since he's vanished.   
  
Forgive me Those were Qui-Gon's last words to him. Obi-Wan would only forgive him if he didn't die.   
  
As he reexamined the torture chamber, he was bombarded with a sense of nausea. He had to sit down or he just might hurl.   
  
Obi-Wan found a small crate at the back of the room and took a seat. Almost immediately after he had sat down, he was on his knees as a new wave of pain washed over him.   
  
His chest burned and all of his limbs felt like they were going to be torn from their sockets. As he rolled around on the floor in pain, the realization dawned on him.   
  
They had Qui-Gon on the rack.   
  
"LET HIM GO!" he screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! IT"S ME YOU WANT!"   
  
He had not expected it to actually work. All the pain he felt next was his own. Through the haze he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the sounds of rope snapping.   
  
Then a voice. "Leave him alone!" The voice was full of desperation, as if it was helpless to stop the boy's torment.   
  
His last conscious thought was a prayer that Qui-Gon would shut up, before the ghosts listened to him.   



	4. Part 4

PART 4  
  
Chillingham Castle   
Great Hall   
18:48hrs   
  
Obi-Wan forced his eyes open and tried to focus on his surroundings. The distraught face of Demoiselle Sandretta Latrey swam into view.   
  
"Are you all right?" she asked with undisguised concern. "You've been out for hours."   
  
Obi-Wan, with Sandretta's help, sat up and leaned against the wall. As his thought became more clear, he remembered what had happened to him.   
  
He had discovered that Qui-Gon was on the rack and had yelled at the spirts to leave him alone, they had then turned on him. Then had came the sounds of ropes snapping.   
  
Qui-Gon had broken free, then had begged the ghosts to leave his apprentice alone. His Master had saved him again, but at what cost.   
  
"Where's Lex?" he asked as soon as he realized the young psychic was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"She said she had a big idea, but needed to check something out first." answered Jaim from the other side of the room. "I assume since we have about five hours left to help your Master, time was of the essence."   
  
And it still is Jaim. Time is a luxury we don't have   
  
As if on queue, Lex ran in. "I have a plan!" she announced.   
  
* * * *   
  
Jaim and Sandretta repeated their stories for Obi-Wan's benefit and for the benefit of explanation.   
  
"Lex, what does this have to do with anything?" asked a weary Sandretta. Lex's eyes lit up.   
  
"We are going to have a type of Seance. Except we aren't just trying to contact someone, we are trying to pull someone back: Master Jinn."   
  
There was a moment of silence. Obi-Wan thought the idea over carefully, could it actually work...   
  
"We can't do this ourselves!" yelled Jaim. "Not Even with your gift and Obi-Wan's force sensitivity could we do this!"   
  
Lex gave a glare towards the group's pessimist. "That is why I have enlisted the help of three spirts to search for victims of Chillingham to help them hold off John Sage and his minions." She gave them all a look. "Each of them have a connection to you."   
  
Obi-Wan stiffened. "Who are they?"   
  
Lex's look turned compassionate. "For Jaim: Juliet Marlin. For Sandretta: Cody Sileu and for you, Obi-Wan,: Cerasi."   
  
The Padawan tried to keep his emotions in check as Lex explained that Cerasi had felt obligated to help Obi-Wan, considering all he had went through to help her.   
  
Obi-Wan looked over at Sandretta and Jaim, they both looked like they were on the verge of hysterics.   
  
"But," continued Lex, "even in the Spirit World things take time. The people they are looking for have been dead for centuries, we can't start until 2300hrs."   
  
Obi-Wan's heart seemed to stop for a moment, that left them with one hour to pull Qui-Gon out.   
  
The others clearly shared his opinion.   
  
"Lex are you crazy!?" exclaimed Sandretta.   
  
"That is way to close!" yelled Jaim.   
  
Or is it...   
  
"It will work!" said Obi-Wan. The others stared at him in amazement. "Four hours will give us an opportunity to look as if we are searching or plotting something else."   
  
The others nodded. It was his decision, but Jaim asked a question. "Do you think he can last that long?"   
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried to reach his Master.   
  
Nothing. The sixteen year old bit his lip.   
  
"We have no alternative."   


Chillingham Castle   
Great Castle   
23:00hrs   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alexis Brélis, Jaim Marlin, and Sandretta Latrey sat in a circle on the floor of the great hall.   
  
Lex had explained what was to occur. Each of them would feel a new strength fill them and they would throw all their power into pulling Qui-Gon back to the land of the living.   
  
Obi-Wan knew that he would be fronting the effort, no one had the connection he had to Qui-Gon.   
  
The Padawan was not sure how long he sat there with the others, waiting for Lex's signal to begin.   
  
The minutes seemed to pass like ages to Obi-Wan. What if Jaim was right? What if this couldn't work? What if they were cutting it too close.   
  
No. We will succeed.   
  
"Now!" Lex's voice interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts. He looked up at the girl and she began to chant. Obi-Wan recognized it as some kind of ancient Sanderai dialect.   
  
Sandretta joined in the chant, just as Obi-Wan sensed her fiance's presence. Jaim followed as the spirit of his daughter filled him.   
  
Obi-Wan sensed Cerasi's wild spirit beside him and he reached out, chanting with the others.   
He could feel every single spirit in the room, all of them keeping John Sage and his minions at bay.   
  
It was working. Obi-Wan's heart leapt at the stronger sense of Qui-Gon he was receiving. But as he pulled, a realization came on...   
  
They would free Qui-Gon, but he may not live through the crossover 

  
  


Obi-Wan knew what he had to do. It could very well kill him, but he knew that his Master was worth it.   
  
As he continued to chant he was pulling his Master's pain from his body into his own.   
  
* * * * *   
Lex felt the change coming from Obi-Wan but she could do nothing to stop it. If she broke the circle now, they would loose Qui-Gon for sure.   
  
The Padawan suddenly had cuts, bruises and welts appearing all over his body. This was evidence of what Qui-Gon had been through and what Obi-Wan was accepting into himself.   
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan let out an inhuman scream that came from a pain beyond any known universe. Then three things happened at once:   
  
Obi-Wan fell back from the circle as consciousness left him   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn appeared beside his apprentice, also unconscious.   
  
And Lex's wrist chrono sounded 2400hrs. 


	5. Part 5

PART 5   
  
Jedi Temple infirmary   
Coruscant   
15:38hrs   
One week later   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn did not want to wake up, not if it meant more torture and pain. As he opened his eyes he felt, to his shock, no pain at all.   
  
As his vision became more clear, he saw that he was lying in the infirm. He saw Healer's apprentice Den Calthorpe walked into the room and smile when he saw Qui-Gon.   
  
"You're awake" he whispered. The Jedi Master was very grateful that Den was speaking quietly, his head felt a bit sore.   
  
"Lex and the others left a few days ago but they have been calling every day to check on you guys."   
  
you guys? Plural? "What happened to Obi-Wan?"   
  
Den's bright brown gaze dimmed as her turned towards the bed on Qui-Gon's right. As the Jedi Master turned his head, he stifled a gasp.   
  
His Padawan was laying on the bed with blood soaked gauze all over his face and arms.   
  
"He accepted your pain as his own," Den explained, "Only I don't think he expected so much. He's in a coma."   
  
Qui-Gon couldn't believe it. "But I never taught him how to do that"   
  
Den shrugged. "I don't know how he did it but he did. From what Lex tells me, he had no second thoughts or regrets."   
  
The Jedi Master reached over and grabbed his Padawan's hand.   
  
"Don't you dare leave me Obi-Wan. I'll follow you."   
  
Den pretended he hadn't heard.   


--------------------   
A few days later   
  
Jedi Healer Saline Ne'hera looked at the Master Padawan team in her infirm. The Twi'lek believed that she should reserve beds for them judging by the amount of times she saw one or both of them.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn was gripping his Padawan's hand as tears streamed down his face. His beloved Obi-Wan was oblivious to the pleas and threats his Master threw at him.   
  
"Master, do you think he'll live." Saline turned her gaze to her own Padawan. Obi-Wan and Den were good friends and she knew that Den would be affected deeply should Obi-Wan die.   
  
"He is fighting very hard, the effort alone is astounding."   
  
The boy looked at his Master, he knew that she was leaving something out.   
  
Saline sighed. "If Obi-Wan doesn't make some improvement soon..." The Twi'lek left the sentence hanging, there was no need for her to finish.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Later that night, Qui-Gon Jinn was still holding his apprentice's hand. He tried to banish the thought of this being their last moments together from his mind.   
  
Qui-Gon knew that if Obi-Wan were to leave him, the grief would destroy him. There was no way that the Jedi Master could go on, continue living, if Obi-Wan wasn't there with him.   
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon called out to his comatose Padawan. "Please stay with me...I don't want to loose you. You wormed your way into my life and there is no way you're quitting on me now. Please...come back to me."   
  
Obi-Wan's fingers flexed and he gave a small moan. Qui-Gon used to Force to push his bed next to his Padawan's.   
  
"Yes Obi-Wan, come on!" he encouraged, "I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Blue/green eyes fluttered open and the ginger haired head turned to look at him.   
  
"Are...you okay?" he whispered.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled through his tears and put the hand that still held Obi-Wan's by his Padawan's face.   
  
"I'll be fine as long as you'll be fine."   
  
* * * *   
It took another week of rehab to completely get over their wounds, but both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn recovered from their words with no lasting effects on their bodies.   
  
Both were restricted to another two days of complete bed rest before they could enjoy the vacation that the council was granting them.   
  
Obi-Wan looked over at his sleeping Master and gripped his hand tightly in his own. The teen was thankful that Qui-Gon was still with him and that he himself had pulled through. To cause Qui-Gon more pain was not something he was willing to do.   
  
Before going to sleep, he thanked the real heroes of Chillingham Castle.   
  
An eight-year-old girl, a young lover and a woman he still held close to his heart.   
  
May they rest in peace.   
  
END   
  



End file.
